Sans un seul regret
by aryelle
Summary: Draco sort de la guerre sans trop de mal, perdant toutefois ses deux parents. Il se réveil un matin alité chez une mordue qu'il détestera longtemps, tant qu'il se détestera lui-même.
1. Chapter 1

Étourdis par la fièvre, Drago Malfoy se réveilla au travers d'un rêve brumeux, incapable de bouger un seul doigt de pied. Une sensation étrange lui étreignit la mâchoire, comme si elle se remettait d'une dure chute et ses poumons sifflaient à chaque inspiration. Tentant de se redresser, le jeune homme retenu à grande peine une lourde plainte et c'est d'une voix trainante qu'il appela sa mère, espérant la voir accourir à son chevet pour lui éponger le front. Sauf que Narcissa ne vint pas et c'est abattu que Draco se laissa choir sur le matelas déjà trempe de sueur. Tout à coup épuisé par ce mince effort, Draco garda les yeux ouverts quelques secondes puis, papillonna légèrement des paupière pour finalement s'assoupir d'un sommeil remplit de cauchemars.

Le lendemain pointait le bout de son nez et ce fut un des légers rayons de soleil qui, en glissant lentement sur le visage du jeune endormi, l'obligea à sortir de ses cauchemars. Hagard, Draco se senti de nouveau perdu, serré dans un étau imaginaire et incapable de bouger sa jambe gauche. La panique s'installa de plus en plus et à mesure qu'il tentait en vain de bouger son pied, sa respiration devenait erratique et lui tordait le fond des poumons comme l'on ferait avec un vieux sac ramollis. Suffoquant, il tremblotait de la tête, faisant virevolter des mèches de ses longs cheveux blonds blanchis. Tout son dos était tendu et il avait de la misère à tourner sa tête tant sa nuque s'était raidit sous l'effet de la panique. Appelant de nouveau sa mère. il se résolu à appeler à l'aide, peu lui importait qui. Cette fois, ses yeux ne lui laissèrent guère de délai avant de se refermer, mais il eu au moins la temps d'entrapercevoir le corps dodu d'une femme courant à son chevet.

Il faisait nuit et lentement, Draco sortit du sommeil. Il prit du temps à s'accoutumer à l'absence de lumière puis, au prix de maints efforts, réussit à tourner sa nuque endoloris vers la forme humaine assise à son chevet. La vieille dame lui offrit un sourire franc mais assez rapide avant de continuer à tricoter un gros chandail de laine jaune et orange. le cliquetis de ses aiguilles remplit rapidement le peu d'espace que comportait la pièce et c'est avec agacement que Draco se mit à pianoter sur le rebord de son lit. Cette fois, il ne tenta pas le diable et oublia délibérément son pied, préférant se la jouer grand duc, bombant le torse et lorgnant de manière fort peu courtoise la dame assise à ses côtés.

_Ou suis-je_, commença-t-il, pour ensuite enchainer sur des questions quant à l'entretient fort peu engageant de l'endroit, qu'il jugeait insalubre et mal aéré. J'ai grande peine à respirer ici, continua-t-il, ne recevant aucune réponse. Pianotant de plus en plus rapidement, martelant sauvagement le bois du lit au point d'en avoir mal, l'ancien aristocrate voulu crier sur la femme, la traiter de guenon et lui ordonner des vêtements propres et décents, un lit moins dur, des draps de soie et au moins trois verres d'eau claire et fraiche. Il ne se sentait toute fois pas en mesure de parler aussi longtemps et encore moins avec toute la force qu'il aurait souhaité. Aussi, il décida de bouder sur son lit, son dos complètement endoloris et ses bras tendu à force de frapper le bois aussi durement. _Qui êtes-vous, que m'est-il arrivé ?_ Il tenta de parler avec classe et dédain, mais sa voix le trahis et se cassa en milieu de phrase, le rendant mortifié de honte. La dame ne sourcilla même pas, ou à peine et continua sa besogne, sans jeter ne serais-ce qu'un regard sur lui. Ainsi se déroula la nuit, Draco assis sur son lit de pierre, tentant en vain d'oublier son absence de douleur au pied, la vieille dame entamant à chaque fin de projet un nouveau chandail qu'elle achevait à la vitesse d'un vent de tornade. Puis, il entendit au loin le claquement d'une paire de talons. Il pensa aussitôt à Narcissa mais se décomposa aussitôt en apercevant la jeune femme qui ressemblait en tout points à la vieille femme mais quarante ans de moins. _Sa fille ? Surement._ En le voyant réveillé, elle eu un sursaut puis se ressaisit pour lui adresser un énorme sourire. Draco le remarqua à peine, préférant scruter sa longue jupe en tissu de soie, réalisant par son accoutrement et son absence de baguette qu'il se retrouvait en terrain moldu. Parlant sorcier, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas touché à sa baguette depuis son réveil et c'est tel un ours féroce qu'il grogna.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de mes effets personnels? M'avez-vous volé tout mes biens ? Je vois déjà le portrait : une femme et sa fille cherchent des gens de moindre force et les volent sans aucune merci. De vraies chiennes oui ! Hey ! je vous parle la moche, hey la grosse moche, je vous parle par merlin !

La jeune femme resta un instant interdite par le ton farouche de son visiteur et c'est avec véhémence qu'elle réagit aux insultes prodiguées envers sa mère.

-Non mais ça ne va pas non ? On vous retrouve ensanglanté dans une ruelle et bien que voulant vous trainer de force à l'hôpital, MONSIEUR le tout puissant m'a supplié, oui, vous m'avez su-pli-é de ne pas l'y emmener et voilà le résultat ? Aussi bien vous lancer dans la rue, vous et votre morceau de bois de merde. Elle lui lança la fameuse baguette et pesta contre ces étrangers incapable de rester aimable sous l'effet de la douleur. De son côté, Draco n'en menait pas large. Il caressa le manche de sa baguette avec adoration et redevint tout à coup austère, essayant en vain de garder pour lui toutes les questions qui lui venaient en tête. N'y tenant plus, il scruta la jeune femme, qui s'était mise à éplucher une pomme, lui jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil peu avenant.

-Dites

-Vous voulez savoir ce qui vous est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? son ton était excédée mais doux et prenant une longue respiration, lui expliqua qu'elle revenait du travail lorsqu'elle aperçu Draco avec un homme blond à l'allure digne, plus âgé, en train de se battre. Les deux se criaient méchamment dessus et elle prit peur mais c'est en voyant Draco s'affaler au sol sous les coups de pieds de l'autre homme qu'elle comprit que quelque chose de grave se produisait. Figée par la peur, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme se transporter, n'ayant d'yeux que pour la masse pleine de plaies ouvertes qui gisait au fond de la rue.

Le souffle court, Draco tentait de garder le fil de l'explication mais il ne pu rien enregistrer de plus, retenant une seule information. Son père avait faillit le tuer, au point de le forcer à rester alité des jours durant, sans savoir si sa jambe fonctionnait. Son père, censé rester à Azkaban depuis les procès de lendemain de guerre. Son père, se meurtrier.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour ! Me revoilà sur le site pour une fanfiction de mon cru (désolé pour mes autres fics, l'inspiration m'a quittée). J'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main, vous m'en direz des nouvelles :D

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La jeune femme – Émilie s'il ne se trompait pas - scrutait le visage livide de Drago avec inquiétude.

-Laissez-moi seul, lui lança-t-il sèchement. Ne voyant aucune réponse de sa part, il hurla de nouveau qu'il voulait qu'elle parte et c'est avec lassitude qu'il entendit le son des talons s'éloigner. Émilie avait emporté avec elle sa vieille mère par sécurité, aussi le jeune homme se retrouvait complètement seul face à son désarrois.

_Drago, six ans, fixait avec peur son elfe de maison qui arborait un œil au beurre noir et deux larges ecchymoses sur le bras gauche._

_-Bobo ? Pleura-t-il en fixant les blessures, incapable d'assimiler qu'il avait devant lui les actes de son père, digne Malfoy avec des dizaines d'elfes sous son toit._

_L'elfe lui avait sourit doucement et l'avait raccompagné dans sa chambre. Sa mère s'y trouvait et remarqua que son fils avait le visage bouffi et les yeux tout rouges. Sermonnant l'elfe d'avoir attristé son seul héritier, elle poussa son esclave hors de la chambre et força Drago à se coucher le cœur gros._

_Quelques années plus tard, Drago revenait de Poudlard et se fit rentrer dedans par une sublime créature aux yeux clairs et à la peau aussi noire que la nuit –il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Elle gardait sa main sur sa joue et sanglotait sans retenue, essayant en vain de cacher son buste découvert par les pans de tissus de sa robe fraichement déchiré. Le soir, au souper, Lucius expliqua à Malfoy les envies parfois brusque que l'homme ressentait envers la gente féminine. En sortant du repas, Drago était convaincu que son père avait agit noblement, vu que la jeune femme était non seulement de race inférieure mais en plus moldue. Endoctriné, il s'amusa l'année suivante à s'imaginer faire les mêmes choses à sa sang-de-bourbe préférée : Hermione. Il n'avait jamais osé, mais l'idée de la voir pleurer comme cette femme, de la savoir démunie lui donnait de délicieux frissons dans le dos._

Certes, son père le corrigeait, surtout lorsqu'il était très jeune. Les sangs purs ne prenaient guère le temps d'écouter leurs enfants alors pour combler leurs devoirs parentaux, ils corrigeaient lors de mouvements fautifs ou de notes trop basses. Ce type de traitement avait valu à Drago une des meilleures moyennes durant ses années à Poudlard mais avait aussi couté sa relation avec son père, ainsi que bien des nuits de terreur. Distant et difficile, rien n'était assez bon pour Lucius et tout avait dégénéré à l'arrivée du Lord Noir. Face aux nombreux échec de son paternel, Drago comprit que s'il suivait le Lord, il protègerait sa famille mais aussi, il pourrait tenter d'obtenir la reconnaissance et la fierté paternelle. Sauf que lui aussi avait échoué et bien que son père n'avais pas fait mieux, l'homme en voulu profondément à son enfant, le tenant pour responsable de leurs pertes matérielles suite à la guerre. De la à essayer de le tuer lui semblait pourtant exagéré.

Anéantis, détruis, brisé. Il avait eu toute sa vie comme seul objectif de rejoindre dignement le clan Malfoy, de rendre fier son père, de voir en lui une once de plaisir à rester près de lui; tous ses efforts, toutes ses démarches, toutes ces années à vivre la vie qu'on lui prédestinait; tout cela pour finir dans une sombre ruelle, laissé pour mort.

-Qu'ais-je fait, père, pour mériter pareil dédain. Pourquoi la haine prévaut-elle sur ce sang si pur dont vous vous targuez sans cesse depuis ma naissance ? Pourquoi je dois continuer à vivre sous cette façade si vous, de votre coté, ne me laissez pas vous aimer ? À quoi bon vivre ainsi ?

Son univers si savamment construis depuis sa tendre enfance s'écroula au moment où il réalisa que tout ses efforts avaient été vains.

Il aurait pu tout faire différemment. Il aurait pu vivre sa vie avec sincérité, redonner l'affection qu'il recevait de sa mère et de Pansy, dédaigner l'absence d'amour de son père et rejeter ses faux amis. Oublier l'importance du sang, de la lignée, du rang social. Il aurait pu approcher cette fille qu'il trouvait si belle en quatrième année; celle qui restait des heures près du lac à scruter le paysage sans cligner des yeux. Il aurait pu chasser un peu sa rancœur, son dégout des autres et sa volonté à montrer sa supériorité. Il aurait pu sourire, dire merci à Rogue pour son aide en moments troubles, montrer son intérêt réel pour la métamorphose et la botanique. Si son père ne lui avait pas semblé si important, si crucial, alors toute sa vie se serait transformée.

Les remords, la rage d'avoir seulement subit plutôt qu'agit; la tristesse, la honte; toutes ses émotions sagement enfouies refirent surface en même temps qu'une douleur quasi impossible dans sa jambe. Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues, baignant son cou et ses épaules comme une pluie amère. Secoué, tremblant de tous ses membres, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur – physique et morale – tout en pleurant de plus en plus fort. Cette fois, il ne remarqua pas la femme à ses coté lorsqu'il tourna de l'œil, le cerveau brulant et le cœur aussi lourd qu'au lendemain de la bataille finale.


End file.
